


Unfalteringly faltered

by excorde



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Because i miss junbob so much, Fluff, M/M, and kissing, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excorde/pseuds/excorde
Summary: "What happens if we kiss right now?"In which Junhoe and Bobby reached a particular scene in a movie and Junhoe had a sudden thought.





	Unfalteringly faltered

**Author's Note:**

> Summer and Tom are characters from 500 days of summer - the movie junbob is watching in this fic!

“So, I was thinking,” Junhoe started with his eyes glued on the screen, his mouth gaping as Summer leaned in to kiss Tom inside the copy room, their hands snaking around each other as they deepened their kiss. The scene made Junhoe a little hot, and that was probably where he got the courage to ask the following question.  
  
  
“What happens if we kiss right now?”  
  
Junhoe regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth. He heard Bobby munching on his popcorn, creating a rather loud crunching sound that made Junhoe anxious with every passing second as Bobby remained silent. Junhoe thought Bobby was never going to answer him. It was after all, silly and awkward, especially between two best friends who had never brought up these types of unfriendly topics before.  
  
Just when Junhoe thought about making an excuse to disregard the question, Bobby spoke up, and Junhoe realized that Bobby just waited for the make out scene to finish before replying,  
  
“We’ll probably miss a minute of the movie.”  
  
A minute. One whole minute of kissing Bobby.  
  
Junhoe gulped. The thought of it made his stomach lurch for some odd reason, but in a good way. Junhoe admits - there were lots of times when he found Bobby awfully attractive, like that one time during Junhoe’s sister’s wedding. Bobby wore his hair up and had a good pair of specs that complemented every part of his face. His slacks were just the right fit and his blazer was doing nothing but emphasize the muscles around his arms. Kim Jiwon in tux was such a sight, it almost made Junhoe bang his head on a wall. He still thinks about that certain look a lot.  
  
But in Junhoe’s honest opinion, that wasn’t actually Bobby’s best look. It was on that normal day when Junhoe opened his front door and found his friend, panting so heavily, his hair a total mess, looking like he just woke up and rushed there in a hurry. Bobby wore sweats and a plain white shirt, his chest slightly peeking out from the v-neck cut of his collar. He held up both hands showing the food he brought with him, beaming at Junhoe as he excitedly exclaimed, “Surprise!”  
  
Jiwon’s smile was his absolute favorite, and Junhoe couldn’t care less whether he was in sweats or in a tux.  
  
“The world will probably still go on turning.” Bobby added, breaking Junhoe out of his reverie.  
  
“OR it could end.” Junhoe joked, always saying the first thing that comes to his mind. Bobby finally diverted his gaze away from the screen to look at his friend.  
  
“Why the hell would it end?”  
  
Junhoe watched Bobby’s lips move as he said the words and he can already imagine it happening. Bobby’s lips on his - moving, grazing, nibbling at his own. How it must feel to have his full pouty lips brush against his. And maybe his tongue –  
  
“So you wanna do it?” Bobby stared right into Junhoe’s eyes, wearing an expression Junhoe can’t quite comprehend.  
  
Junhoe wasn’t sure if he was joking or serious, or if the question was meant to be rhetorical.  
  
Despite Junhoe’s confused and messed up mind at that moment, his heart was assuredly racing in his chest, unfalteringly faltered.  
  
Bobby inched closer towards Junhoe, closing the gap between them on the couch. Without further hesitation whatsoever, Bobby leaned his head closer towards Junhoe’s, stopping right where the tip of their noses touched.  
  
“You know, to find out if the world would end if we do?” Bobby’s warm caramel popcorn breath tickled Junhoe’s mouth, and the urge to lean into Bobby and just kiss his face was driving Junhoe mad.  
  
‘Fuck.’  
  
Junhoe didn’t know what to say, nor what to do. Of course, he can just lean in and kiss Bobby right then and there but Junhoe somehow didn’t want to make the first move.  
  
And then Bobby did it.  
  
Bobby tilted his head a little bit and brushed his lips against Junhoe’s, teasing the latter with a slight graze of touch. Bobby slowly wrapped his arms around Junhoe’s neck, pulling his body closer as he nibbled on Junhoe’s upper lip, urging the fellow to open his mouth.  
  
Junhoe obliged and their lips moved ever so gracefully against each other, Junhoe feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest. He grabbed unto Jiwon’s waist as they deepened the kiss, his arms moving from Bobby’s waist, down to his thighs, and moving back to his waist again.  
  
Junhoe felt Bobby’s tongue asking for entrance and he allowed him as Junhoe let out a low moan.  
  
It felt surreal. Bobby was really kissing him right now. Junhoe was kissing Bobby. His best friend. The label made Junhoe’s chest drop. He didn’t want to be just his best friend anymore. Not when they’re literally at each other’s tongues, showing the feelings that so longed to come out.  
  
This wasn’t just a simple kiss. I mean, of course it wasn’t simple. But it wasn’t just a kiss formed by lust or by a movie scene. It was a kiss with feelings. Feelings so real and genuine, Junhoe could swear he can hear Bobby’s unspoken words through the move of his lips against his. But how can Junhoe be so sure?What if Bobby just kissed him just for the hell of it? What if this meant nothing to Bobby at all?  
  
Junhoe broke away from the kiss slowly, as the insecurities gradually clouded his mind. They moved away from each other, slightly panting and Junhoe tried to avoid Bobby’s gaze as much as possible. He feared about what might happen next. Ironic how it was his exact question on the first place.  
  
“I guess, the world didn’t end huh?’ Bobby said in a gruff voice, his low chuckle echoing in the small living room.  
  
“Yeah.” Junhoe replied shortly, looking past Bobby as he still tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
Bobby noticed this, and he grabbed Junhoe’s cheeks with both hands and made his head turn to face him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked with a frown, trying desperately to read the expression on Junhoe’s face.  
  
“Nothing. I just- “  
  
Bobby kissed him again, quicker but gentler this time, completely taking Junhoe’s breath away as their lips broke away slowly from the kiss. But Bobby didn’t entirely move away, placing a hand on Junhoe’s nape, as he made their foreheads touch. Junhoe tried to resist, but Bobby was stronger and so Junhoe let him.  
  
Foreheads touching, hearts racing, breaths heaving.  
  
Junhoe watched him silently as he had his eyes closed, looking the most beautiful man Junhoe has ever seen. Bobby slowly opened his eyes with tears pooling from the corner of his eyes and Junhoe panicked because Bobby never cried.  
  
Junhoe opened his mouth to ask him what’s wrong but Bobby shut him up with three words.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Bobby’s voice cracked as the tear finally rolled on his cheek while Junhoe’s heart soared.  
  
Suddenly Junhoe was crying too. His eyes brimmed with tears in such relief, and his face breaking into a big stupid smile that eventually turned into an awkward laugh.  
  
“You’re such an idiot.” Junhoe responded and Bobby laughed with him, rubbing their noses against each other. Junhoe reached for Bobby’s hand and he intertwined them together, never feeling this happier in the longest time ever.  
  
The world didn’t end after they kissed. But certainly, it was a start of something else.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but this! was! so! fun! to! write! hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
